


Gotta Get With You

by wildz907



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildz907/pseuds/wildz907
Summary: Sansa Stark dated Joffrey Baratheon because that's what made sense and what she thought she wanted. She wasn't counting on Margaery Tyrell. Short little high school AU.





	Gotta Get With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for GoT before but I wrote this a while ago and decided to publish it now cuz yolo. Gotta get my mind off of the mess that was season 8. So here have some Sansa/Margaery!

Dating Joffrey Baratheon had seemed like the natural thing to do. Sansa had never been in a relationship before Joffrey, but he was the obvious choice. Their fathers were best friends, after all, so she was sure he must be a good person. He was sweet and charming to her, and he had been lucky enough to inherit his mother's beauty. She was so sure that he would be the perfect boyfriend (how was she to know anything else at the age of 13?). At first, he was everything she had ever hoped for. He complimented her all the time, he gave her the loveliest gifts, he took her on much nicer dates than any others their age were going on (always with a chaperone nearby, of course, but still). 

Two years later, Sansa was less sure of her choice. Joffrey still doted on her and took her on fancy dates and bought her beautiful jewelry, but he was different now. More and more she would see flashes of anger in him, and she hated it. Oh, she knew he wasn't dumb enough to try anything, not when her brother Robb and her cousin Jon were both taller and stronger than Joffrey, and extremely overprotective. But she missed her sweet boyfriend. She didn't like this person who would get so easily annoyed with her, who would subtly put her down and make her feel stupid and insignificant. Still, every relationship had its issues, right? Being sometimes unhappy with Joffrey was surely better than being alone. 

Everything changed when the Tyrells moved into town. They were nearly as wealthy as the Lannisters, and just as beautiful. Margaery Tyrell was just a year older than Sansa, the same age as Joffrey, and she was everything that Sansa wasn't. She wasn't awkwardly tall and gangly, instead she was of an average height and was already growing into her body. She had lovely brown curls and an unfairly clear complexion, she had a charming smile and an outgoing personality, and every boy at their school couldn't stop looking at her, including Joffrey.

Sansa resented it at first. She felt so embarrassed that her boyfriend was drooling over another girl. The worst part was she couldn't find any fault with Margaery, who was just a little bit flirty with everyone but so kind. She took an interest in Sansa, and somehow the two of them actually became friends. Sansa found herself spending more and more time with the other girl, which seemed to drive Joffrey crazy. As much as he seemed bored with her half the time, he apparently didn't like her choosing to spend time with someone else. He confronted her about it and tried to make her stop being friends with Margaery, and at that point, the choice was just all too clear.

“You can't break up with me! I'm a Baratheon and a Lannister! Nobody breaks up with me, especially not some silly Stark girl!” Joffrey was outraged, but for once Sansa just did not care.

“The fact that you really think that is why you don't deserve me, or anyone else,” Sansa told him firmly, for once not backing down. 

Her parents seemed a bit worried for her when she told them, but they also weren't quite able to hide all of their relief. Her siblings didn't even try to hide how glad they were that she “had finally dumped that idiot” (Arya had never liked Joffrey). People at school whispered and stared, and of course Joffrey went around saying that he had been the one to break up with her. None of this bothered her like she thought it would, though. Margaery's reaction to the break-up had made sure of that.

“Oh, finally!” she had said, and then she'd promptly kissed Sansa. And, yeah, Sansa had to agree with that. This was long overdue. 

There were even more whispers and stares and rumors when Sansa and Margaery started holding hands at school, and Joffrey had completely lost it when he came across his ex and his crush kissing, but neither of them cared. All they cared about was making up for lost time, and enjoying their newfound happiness.


End file.
